


Pride Month in Los Angeles

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck Does Not Put Up with Homophobia, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Drag Queens, Firefam Feels, Hen and Buck celebrate pride, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Neither does the rest of the 118, Pride, Pride Festival, Protesting, loosely based on the "step back i think i'm gonna vomit" vine, mild homophobia, rated teen for mild homophobia, related to pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: “The drag queens were doing high kicks,” a teenage boy said to Buck and Eddie, coming up in front of them. “One of them lost her heel- it hit that guy. Thank goodness, honestly. He kept going on and on about it being unnatural.”The boy was maybe 17 or 18, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting, rainbow tie-dyed muscle tank. He was frowning as he looked on to Chimney attempting to clean the wound as best he could without taking out the heel.“Karma’s a bitch,” Buck couldn’t stop himself from saying, causing the teenager to laugh.--------The 118 gets a call to deal with an injured protester at an LA Pride Festival. It seems even a stiletto to the shoulder won't stop the man from expressing his homophobia, however, and Buck does something about it. That something, of course, involves Eddie, an impulsive decision, and just maybe a happy ending.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 505





	Pride Month in Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Buddie First Kiss Week day one!
> 
> prompt: Related to pride
> 
> Check out the tumblr: https://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/ !

June always made for an interesting month at the 118. Like the rest of the country, LA was busy celebrating Pride with a different festival every weekend. With each of June's festivals came an increasing number of calls to the firehouse. Surprisingly, it wasn't the festivals that most of their calls came from. It was the protesters, either trying to start something or simply getting in way over their heads. Sometimes they got in fights with celebrators, and an RA unit got called to deal with the aftermath. Sometimes it was a car crash because protesters decided the middle of the road was a good place to take their stand. Once it was actually a fire; a group of "you're all going to hell" bastards set fire to a gay bar. But no matter what the protesters were doing, that made it really hard for Buck to want to help them. 

He was bisexual, that was no secret. The team had taken a surprisingly long time to catch on- “All those names were gender neutral, Buck!” or “We stopped listening to all your Buck 1.0 escapades forever ago”- but none of them had any issues when it finally came up. He hadn’t been worried about it, especially with Hen working, and the 118 showed him he had no reason to be. Eddie had been weird for a minute, but he later told Buck he’d just been blindsighted, that he thought they told each other everything but he’d had no idea that Buck was bi. 

No one on the team had ever been comfortable with the Pride calls, but it was always worse for Buck and Hen. Both of them had experienced homophobia in their lifetimes, from other LGBTQ+ members who were still racist or biphobic, to the alt-right attackers who thought setting fire to a building full of people was the smartest move. Usually, on calls, Bobby would send Chim to work on those most injured and push Hen or Buck to triage, on the outskirts of the scene. On their most recent call, which they were shipping out to now, the firetruck really wasn’t even needed. It was a medical emergency paired with a police unit to keep the peace, but Buck was pretty sure that Bobby liked to intimidate the protesters with the big trucks. As far as dispatch could tell them, the call was one of the rare ones coming from within the festival going on that Sunday; a protester, all by himself, had shown up at a drag performance, trying to interrupt with yellings of it being unnatural and wrong. 

Buck wasn’t sure what part of it had gone wrong, but he wasn’t letting it get to him as he climbed out of the truck, chatting happily with Eddie. It was one bad person surrounded by people celebrating who they were, and honestly, Buck loved going into the festival even if it was for an emergency. He and Eddie were discussing plans for this week’s movie night with Christopher, arms pressed together and smiles happy as they wove their way through the celebrating crowd after Bobby. Buck ignored the obvious looking his way, the winking eyes of handsome guys, and even the few numbers people tried to pass off to him. What he did pay attention to, unfortunately, were all the guys and quite a few girls doing the exact same thing to Eddie. It made Buck tense involuntarily. He had no real claim to Eddie, he knew that, but god, he wished he did. 

Thankfully, once they arrived at the scene, Buck could focus on something else entirely. In front of them was a small, pop-up stage, which was currently littered with fancily dressed, impressively high heeled, and lounging drag queens looking bored. There were various Pride celebrators who were scattered around the set up folding chairs and picnic tables, giving statements to police officers or simply waiting around. In the center of it all, where Hen and Chim already were, was an older man sitting in a chair, yelling angrily and trying not to move his head. As they got closer, Buck saw why. The was a sharp, long stiletto heel sticking into the man’s bleeding shoulder. Buck heard Eddie wince loudly next to him, and he nodded his agreement with a grimace. Man, that had to hurt. 

As they got closer, Buck could hear what the man was yelling about. 

“It’s my Constitutional right to be here! I can protest all I want! And then! Than that vile man over there-” he pointed to a tall drag queen who was standing next to Athena, chatting quietly with only one stiletto on her feet, “-attacked me! Threw his shoe right at me.” 

“Sir,” Bobby addressed him, already sounding exasperated, “from the statements the police have gathered, there was no attack. Your injury was entirely an accident.”

“No!”

Buck saw Hen roll her eyes so hard that he was sure it must have hurt her. His lips twitched up in response, leaning lightly against Eddie as they waited for Bobby’s instructions. He heard Eddie sigh deeply next to him as the firefighter crossed his arms. Men like this always made Eddie as angry as Hen or Buck. 

“The drag queens were doing high kicks,” a teenage boy said to Buck and Eddie, coming up in front of them. “One of them lost her heel- it hit that guy. Thank goodness, honestly. He kept going on and on about it being unnatural.” 

The boy was maybe 17 or 18, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting, rainbow tie-dyed muscle tank. He was frowning as he looked on to Chimney attempting to clean the wound as best he could without taking out the heel. 

“Karma’s a bitch,” Buck couldn’t stop himself from saying, causing the teenager to laugh. Buck was grateful the boy had come up; it was a helpful distraction from how the man was still going on and on in hatred for those surrounding him. Hen had finally just walked away from the scene, checking in with a woman who had met the man’s shocked fist as he’d begun freaking out when he’d been hit. Bobby was still trying to reason with the man so he would calmly accept care. Buck vaguely heard Eddie and the teenager introducing themselves to each other.

“All these- these _freaks_ thinking they can do whatever they want!”

Wow, this man really did not stop, did he?

“How dare you all celebrate something so _disgusting_ and _unlawful_. Mark my words, that man is going to hell! All of you will!”

“Oh, Jesus Christ-” Buck exclaimed, rolling his eyes. It was nearing the end of the month, and Buck was just so incredibly fed up with it all. He turned quickly to Eddie, who was still chatting with the teenager. When Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand, the other stilled, looking at him in question. 

“You trust me?” Buck asked. Eddie looked confused but nodded. 

“Always, Buck.”

“Good.”

Buck gripped Eddie’s hand tighter, pulling Eddie until they were standing directly in front of Bobby, Chim, and the man. They were in clear sight. 

“Hey!” Buck called, gathering the attention of the yelling man. He quieted for a moment, looking at Buck in question, eyes narrowing on their still joint hands. Buck was committed now. 

He turned to Eddie, not even giving himself time to be nervous as he stepped directly into Eddie’s personal space. The press of their lips was meant to be quick, just enough to rile the man and make Buck feel better, but it didn’t work out that way. Almost immediately after their lips touched, Buck felt Eddie’s free hand come up to hold his cheek, increasing the length of the kiss. Buck melted into the feeling of Eddie so close to him, never wanting to pull away. But he knew he had to. Buck could hear the man yelling- something about puking, possibly- but he couldn’t focus on it even if he tried. He was far too blinded by the smile Eddie was giving him right now. Any fears Buck may have had about making a mistake were entirely washed away at the sight and by the feeling of Eddie’s thumb rubbing lightly over his cheekbone. Buck blushed under Eddie’s hand, smiling goofily as he looked down at the ground. 

It was the cheering of the teenager who had come up to them that snapped Buck back into reality. Then, it was Chim coming up and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Listen, guys, not that I’m not happy for you, but- Bobby and Athena are going to have to restrain this guy if you keep going. So _please_ , just go back to the truck? And take Hen with you, I think she’s about to die from laughing so hard.”

Eddie and Buck both turned to look at the other paramedic, seeing that she was indeed bent over with laughter at both their actions and the man’s reactions. Buck blushed. Right, the entire crew and Athena would have seen the kiss. Buck was absolutely sure that when they got back to the firehouse, Bobby would ream them out for unprofessionalism. But the Captain would do it with a hint of a smile on his face. Eddie laughed a little bit as he still held Buck close, bringing his attention back. 

“Well, you heard him. Back to the truck?” 

Buck nodded with a smile, cheeks aching as Eddie brought up their still joint hands and kissed Buck’s lightly. Together, they walked the way over to Hen, collecting her with a roll of their eyes as she teased them and laughed brightly. She looked happy, for the first time since the trucks had pulled up to the scene. 

Pride month may make a mess for first responders, but Buck had Eddie’s hand in his and smiles from his teammates, and he couldn’t help but love it. 


End file.
